Finally! Challenge Entry
by Jycats98
Summary: This was a one shot challenge entry on another site, the title says it all, B&B finally get together. The rules of the challenge stated no dialogue.. I only cheated a little :


They stepped out onto the boardwalk and headed down toward the beach. This was their last night here, the case was over and they were heading back to DC tomorrow. They had decided they deserved a night out. It had been a wonderful evening spent dining and dancing at a seaside restaurant.

As they reached the sandy edge of the beach, Brennan wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and kicked off her shoes; she held them in her left hand and reached out for him with the other. He kicked off his own shoes and they started walking down the beach, hands entwined.

It was a night nearing perfection. The sun was setting, the sky beautiful shades of orange and pink. The surf was softly crashing on the sand almost as though it was serenading them. They didn't speak, just walked silently, enjoying the quiet.

Brennan reflected about the past two weeks. It had been hectic, the case was a tough one, but they had gotten through it. Even though it had been exhausting, she had enjoyed herself, she always enjoyed these types of cases, the kind that took her and Booth away from DC. He seemed different, softer, when they were away together. She chuckled, thinking that he would be highly insulted to be described as 'soft'.

He turned his head toward her questioningly. She just smiled, and it took his breath away. He was always surprised that this woman, a woman he saw every day of his life could make him breathless without a thought.

It was almost as if 'the line' didn't exist here. He went out of his way to touch her, to whisper in her ear, his warm breath against her neck sending shivers through her that she could not deny. He made her feel like she was the only other person on the planet, when he was close, the world slipped away and it was just the two of them. He made her feel…..loved. But when they would get back to DC, 'the line' reappeared with a vengeance and it was back to the strictly professional partnership.

She made a decision, right there. She didn't want to go back to 'just partners' she wanted more from him, she wanted the 'soft Booth' all the time. She wanted to look into his eyes and let the world dissolve around them. She stopped walking. He stopped and looked at her curiously. She stepped in front of him and took a step back. She put her hand on his chest, preventing him from moving forward. She took another step back and then another. She bent down and dragged her fingers across the sand in front of her and stepped back still further and looked at him.

He watched her as she did this. The way the soft breeze moved through her hair. The way her shawl had fallen and left her shoulders exposed. When she stood, he glanced down at the mark she had made in the sand.. at the line she had drawn.

She stood there watching his face, would he do it? Would he cross it? Her heart was pounding in her ears. Had she read him wrong?

He had known for a _very_ longtime that he was willing, eager, to cross that line, but he had not been so sure about her. Now there seemed to be little doubt.

He covered the distance so quickly she wasn't even aware he had moved until he was standing in front of her. He ran his fingers up her bare arms to her shoulders. He bent and ran small kisses over her shoulder, to her neck and along her jaw. He raised his head and took her face in his hands. Her eyes were deep pools of sapphire, her breath ragged. He felt the shiver go through her as he ran his thumb across her mouth and a low groan escaped his throat. As he covered her mouth with his, she brought her arms up and under his shirt, running her hands up his bare back and around to his chest. He moved his arm behind her, placing his hand between her shoulder blades and took a small step forward, lowering her onto the sand.

As the world dissolved away around them she heard only one thing.

"I love you Temperance Brennan"


End file.
